


Conquering the Boneless

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Disabled Character, F/M, Heartbreak, Historical AU, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: Historical AU: The sons of Ragnar attempt to cross the Mediterranean, once again accompanied by Rollo and Floki. When their ships are attacked by Greek soldiers, they are brought back to the heart of the Byzantine Empire. The Empress Theodora takes an interest to her new guests, and her eyes are especially on Ivar the Boneless. Ivar is skeptical of the Empress, but intrigued by her beauty and candor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is an AU Historical. I am well aware that the ruling family over the Byzantine Empire did not have many women rule over it. Take this at face value: smutty Ivar fanfiction. I always welcome criticism or anything I could add. Enjoy!

Conquering the Boneless

Chained. The sons of Ragnar were chained and their ships sunk at the bottom of the sea. Bjorn had convinced his brothers to join him again in another expedition to reach the farthest end of the Mediterranean. Ubbe was the only one who was enthusiastic about this journey, reminding his brothers that their father would encourage them to explore and establish new routes and settlements. Hvitserk and Sigurd agreed without much convincing, but it took special efforts from Floki to get Ivar back on a ship. A few others joined them, hoping to earn wealth and glory by fighting for Odin. But none of that mattered now, as they sit chained at the hulk of a Greek ship sailing back to their captors’ port. Floki seemed amused by these developments and admired the ship’s structure, acting giddy as ever at the thought of meeting the people who designed it. The only one who took the attack and capture in stride was Rollo, the betrayer and now Duke of Normandy. Wanting another chance at seeing the world, he jumped at the offer from Bjorn to again seek glory in raiding. A taste of his former life. 

“Any guesses as to who they are and where they’re taking us, Rollo?” asked Bjorn.

“What does that matter, Bjorn?” chimed Ivar, “They’re going to sell us like slaves to the highest bidder.” 

“We don’t know that Ivar,” replied Ubbe. Ivar sulked, his arms were chained like the rest of them but the soldiers found it necessary to bind his legs as well. A pointless act, but maybe the soldiers thought he was faking his disability. 

Rollo scanned the soldiers’ armor and took a guess at their language, which sounded vaguely familiar. A Greek emissary was a guest at his father-in-law’s castle, but he couldn’t understand anything he said.

“Greek, possibly. I recognize their ships and language,” Rollo shrugged.

“What are they saying?” Ubbe asked.

“I don’t know. But my guess is they are helping us reach the end of our journey.” 

The Greek soldiers weren’t abusive to the captives, rather finding them curious, and probably seeking a reward from their Empress. They kicked at the Vikings’ feet to get them to move, and forced them to share a basin to shit and piss in. 

It took nearly three days before they reached the capital. Now they were at the heart of the Byzantine Empire.

The ship docked and the soldiers forced the Vikings out. Ivar was carried out, still chained like his brothers onto the dock. Their mouths were agape in awe at the sight of capital. A booming city with statues and structures none were familiar with. Only Rollo seemed to snap out of it first as he noticed a sedan chair being carried over, hiding its occupant with silk curtains, accompanied by dozens of well-equipped guards. 

“Well, that’s fancy chair,” said Floki. “Wonder whose fat ass is sitting in it. Are they too important that they can’t walk?”

“Shut up, Floki!” yelled Bjorn, “I will handle this.”

Ivar and Ubbe scoffed in almost perfect unison. “How do you plan to handle this? You don’t even know the language or who we are dealing with?” Ubbe was trying to be the voice of reason, knowing Bjorn needed to take responsibility for this failed expedition. Rollo’s mind was trying to recall the leader of the Eastern Empire. It was at the tip of his tongue until blasts ruined his thought-process, announcing the arrival of the Empress.

All Rollo could make out was “Empress Theodora.” 

The curtains were drawn back and out came the Empress, walking down the steps of her stairs laid before her. The soldiers pushed the captives forward as she continued to walk towards them. She wasn’t a tall woman, rather short and petite. Her eyes were emerald and she had a small mouth, and freckles about her face. Her brown hair was up and atop her head wore the crown of the Byzantine Empire. When she reached the Vikings, they were all standing at attention, save Ivar who sat with his legs still chained. 

When she spoke, Rollo could make her name again, and maybe the word “welcome.” None them responded to her, just staring as if they almost saw right through her. Seeing that they were unfamiliar with Medieval Greek she tried another language, Frankish. Rollo immediately responded in his new tongue, “I am Duke Rollo of Normandy.” 

The Empress turned to Rollo, “You are Frankish? Are they your countrymen? They seem unresponsive to my words even now.”

“Your highness, they are-.”

“Imperial Majesty, or Majesty for short,” she retorted, unamused at his ignorance. Bjorn could tell Rollo had upset her but could say nothing. Their fate was in the betrayer’s hands.  
Rollo cleared his throat and corrected himself, he knew better than to cross a strong woman. 

“Majesty, these are Danes, warriors from the North. They wanted to see the splendor of the Mediterranean Sea. We were attacked by your soldiers, our ships sunk and now brought before you chained.” 

The Empress’ eyes scanned the Vikings as Rollo spoke, and walked towards Bjorn Ironside. He stood erect and gave nothing away of his anger and resentment in himself for having been captured. 

“Is this one your leader?” she asked, her eyes never leaving Bjorn’s. 

“Yes, Majesty. He is my nephew.” 

“What is his name?”

“Bjorn Ironside.” At that Bjorn turned his eyes to his uncle at hearing his name. The Empress nodded and repeated his name aloud, getting a taste of their language. She gave him a small smile, never showing her teeth, and continued down the line of Ragnar’s sons. When she reached Ivar, her interest peaked. He made no attempt to hide his true feelings from his face. She could see all his rage towards her but also perhaps at his legs being chained.

“And what is his name?” she asked but keeping her eyes on Ivar.

“That is my youngest nephew, Ivar the Boneless.”

Ivar grinned smugly at hearing his name. His blue eyes never broke contact as the Empress stared at him.

“Boneless,” she replied, “What happened to him?”

“He was born boneless, Majesty,” Rollo answered. Theodora called over two soldiers with her hand to unchain his legs, her eyes not breaking from him. As they unshackled him, Theodora gave Ivar a true smile, and he smiled in return.

“Duke Rollo, I would like to welcome you and your nephews as my guests. You shall be bathed and dine with me tonight.”

Rollo bowed, “We are honored, Majesty.” Bjorn was confused and so were the rest of the Vikings, save Floki who recognized ass-licking when he saw it.

Theodora motioned for her chair to come to her. As she sat the Empress called out, “I look forward to tonight. Duke Rollo, you will sit beside me with Ivar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar's sons have to decide what to do now that they're in enemy territory and vastly outnumbered. But what does Ivar want?

Chapter 2

Empress Theodora sat in her bedchamber being groomed for tonight’s dinner with her new northmen guests. She called in scholars to teach her their language but none in the capital were familiar and nearest one was a month’s journey away. So, she had to settle for Rollo’s poor Frankish and suffer through having him as translator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the Empress left, the soldiers unchained the Vikings. They were escorted to her palace, and Floki took the initiative to carry Ivar. They were given quarters to stay in, beautifully decorated with treasures from all other the empire. The northmen did their best to restrain themselves from stealing until Rollo stepped forward as their unchosen leader but Bjorn immediately countered.

“What just happened?” 

“We are guests of the Empress Theodora.” Rollo answered. 

“Empress Theodora? ‘Empress’ of what?” 

“The Eastern Empire. Do you remember that map you showed me wanting to explore the Mediterranean?”

“Yes, the Roman map.”

“They were two Roman Empires: East and West. The Western one has fallen but the Eastern has survived. We are in it.”

“So, we have reached the end of the map then?” asked Ubbe. Rollo sighed, “So it seems.”

“What does she want with us?” asked Sigurd. 

“To have dinner with us.”

Ivar snorted, “And then sell us off. I do not trust these Christians who offer things to you and then betray you. Look what happened to father with King Ecbert. They were friendly at first, and then he killed our people, burned our settlements. And then sold off our father to King Aelle. We cannot trust them.”

“That maybe so, Ivar, but we are in enemy lands and outnumbered. What do you think we can do? Fight them all off alone?” Ubbe, again the voice of reason and Ivar hated when he acted based on rational thought than gut feeling. 

“Ubbe is right,” answered Floki. Sigurd and Bjorn nodded.

Rollo sighed again in dismay, “She could be of help to us. I am a Duke of Francia, she cannot harm me without harming any of you. I told her you are all my family.”

“’Family.’ Good joke, Rollo,” Floki giggled. “You betrayed your family. Best hope that pretty Empress doesn’t learn the truth.” Rollo stood his ground but that jab struck at his chest. He knew he had no standing with his former countrymen, and no amount of “bonding-time” could fix that.

“What happens now?” Ubbe asked. Bjorn thought momentarily, “We win her over. She seemed to like Ivar.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and scoffed, “She’s probably never seen a cripple before. I know how women look at me Bjorn. I am a curiosity. Nothing more.” 

“She asked for you to sit beside her at dinner,” Rollo answered.

“Why Ivar?” Sigurd responded, his tone sounded jealous and this gave Ivar satisfaction. 

“Who knows, Sigurd. I am the strongest Viking here. Maybe she could see that.” The rest of them laughed, all except Floki and Rollo. Ivar did his best to contain his anger, balling his hands into fists but wanting them to meet his brothers’ faces.

Rollo broke the laughter, “Nevertheless, Ivar peaked the Empress’ interest. Even if it is pity, she could give us boats and supplies to go back. We should use that.”

“So, I am the bait. Good to know.”

“That’s not what I meant Ivar.”

“Oh no? I am to entertain the Empress, use my crippled ass to make her feel pity for the poor bastard who has to drag his legs across her floors. Then why don’t you pretend to be crippled and drag your ass to her, and gain her sympathy, Rollo? Huh?” Ivar didn’t notice he was screaming but this alarmed the guards who came to check on them and Rollo responded that everything was fine. 

Ubbe put his hand on Ivar’s shoulder only to have it pushed away, “Ivar, please. If she likes you, we can use that to get what we want.”

“And what do we want, Ubbe? I thought we were supposed to raid new lands, conquer new peoples, but instead we are the prisoners here and I am to play the fool to gain some bitch’s sympathies. No, brothers. I don’t want any part of this. I will remain silent at dinner. And there is nothing you can do to change that.”

Ubbe tried again, but was immediately shot down by Ivar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theodora’s maids brushed her hair and began to braid them. “I want my hair down, this evening.”

They nodded and continued working on her hair and face, painting her eyelids with black powders and her lips with golden sheer gloss. They presented her with golden tunic then held up at her left shoulder, and black sash around her small waist. She wore necklaces that were gifts from princes and lords asking for her hand in marriage. Theodora preferred being alone, and while she had sought the company of men before it was always temporary. The men would be whisked away after she was done with them and Theodora would continue to rule the empire she inherited from her half-brother. She shooed her maids away and continued to place her jewelry on herself, various rings and bracelets made of gold and silver. As she finished her hair, Theodora’s thoughts shifted to that of the northmen she would be entertaining tonight. She thought of Ivar and his blue eyes piercing right into her emerald eyes. She thought he was beautiful. Theodora paid no mind to his legs, they didn’t matter to her. She only thought of his eyes and his smile, that broke down her hard exterior. Ivar made her heart melt. He would be hers by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement from my first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byzantine Bath-time

Chapter 3 

The northmen were escorted to the Roman baths, and once again Floki took Ivar on his back. They had seen similar ones in King Ecbert’s castle but this was one was far larger. Statues adored the corners with murals depicting battles with bears and lions, and naked women laying in pools. Young maids greeted them, handing them towels and oils. Sigurd and Ubbe winked and smiled at the Greek women, happily taking the items from them while the women giggled. Ivar noticed a chair placed towards the shallow end of the bath. 

“This feels like a trap. We could be ambushed.”

Rollo and Bjorn gave each other scathing looks, trying to see who would take the fall if they were attacked while bathing.

“Nonsense, Ivar,” replied Floki carrying him to where the chair was, “If they wanted to kill us they would have done so days ago.” 

Sigurd and Ubbe exchanged glances with the maids before beginning to undress, Ivar reluctantly did the same but hated admitting he needed help to remove his pants. He struggled in silence while the rest were already naked and in the water. 

There a sudden commotion with the doors opening and guards entering at the opposite end of the bath. Empress Theodora then entered with her female attendants carrying her tunic’s train. All the northmen were immediately embarrassed by their state of nakedness, all save Floki who thought Theodora bold for entering like this.

Theodora spoke Frankish to Rollo, “I hope everyone feels comfortable in their quarters.”

Rollo did his best to hide the lower half his body in the waters before answering. “Yes, Majesty. We are very pleased with our rooms and we thank you for allowing us in your company tonight.”

Theodora gave a half smile, a polite smile but you do not care for the person to whom you’re speaking. She turned her attention to Ivar who was still half dressed, still struggling to remove his pants. She walked over and sat beside him at the edge of the bath. Ivar’s face was red and sweating, mostly from the heat of the room but perhaps from the attention he was receiving from her. Without speaking, Theodora unstrapped his pants and began to tug at the bottom to help remove them. Ivar felt his brothers’ eyes on them. He shifted and shimmied to help her. His brothers continued to look on in amazement and slight jealousy at this, mostly Sigurd was jealous of Ivar. Theodora then tossed his pants aside and kept her eyes on Ivar’s face. She did not look down at his lower half. Perhaps waiting for another time, a more intimate moment to share. 

She responded again in Frankish, “I trust you’ll be bathed and well rested for dinner tonight.”

Ivar’s heart was pounding. He did not understand her words but could read her body. She wanted him. Here was a woman giving him the attention he always craved. She did not look at him with pity. She only saw him as a man. 

At this, Theodora gave Ivar a kiss on the cheek and met his eyes again. She wiped the sweat from his brow with her thumb and licked it off. Theodora could feel his desire for her growing in that moment and reveled in it. She rose and walked out of the bath, confident that tonight she’d have the Boneless in her bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ivar, you lucky bastard!” Floki slapped him on the back. Ivar smiled turning to his brothers to see their reactions. Bjorn was stern but unmoved by this, while Ubbe and Sigurd turned their attentions back to the Greek maids. Rollo saw himself in Ivar. He had married a foreign woman, a Christian, and adopted their language and people as his own. Could Ivar follow the same path? 

“Well, I guess that settles it.” Ivar stated in triumph, sliding into the bath and seating himself in the chair placed for him. 

“What does it settle? I thought you didn’t want her pity,” Sigurd replied with venom in his voice. Ivar immediately confirmed his suspicions that his brother was jealous. That he, a cripple, was given attention from a beautiful and powerful woman. Ivar shifted in the chair while rubbing the oils on his chest.

“That she wants me, Sigurd. She desires me. I am not a pity-fuck to her.”

Sigurd chuckled, “You don’t know that for sure.”

“No? Did you not see her moments ago? Her eyes, Sigurd, her eyes gave her away. She desires me, and you’re just jealous.”

“Enough!” Bjorn interjected before anything were to happen. “Ivar, just don’t ruin this for us. Use her. Get whatever ships we can so we can leave here.” 

“Fine, Bjorn. But just know when we sail back home, just know that I got us those ships.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time. Hilarity ensues as Ivar and Theodora are lost in translation.

Chapter 4

The dining hall was set. The tables were on the floor with pillows and cushions to act as their seats. Theodora wanted all her guests comfortable. Soon enough the northmen were summoned from their chambers and escorted to the banquet. Bjorn took the lead finding a place to sit while Ubbe and Hvitserk fought over who sat next to their eldest brother. Sigurd did his best to be seated farthest away from Ivar who was placed next to head of the table. Rollo took his place next to Ivar as instructed prior by the Empress while Floki sat on the opposite side alone. 

The table wasn’t large, just the right size the accommodate ten guests. There were plates and dishes covered and empty wine goblets. There were guards standing at attention but none of the Vikings seemed threatened by them now, save Bjorn who palmed one of the knives as soon as he took his seat. 

Rollo noticed Bjorn’s actions but said nothing to him. His attention was to Ivar who seemed to be taking deep breathes every few minutes. Was he nervous? He had fought in England, strategized battles and won. And now, a powerful woman takes a liking to him and all his calm cleverness and ingenuity was gone. 

Ivar fidgeted with the utensils before him, moving them around before putting them back as they were. He could hear his heart in his ears, just as the adrenaline pumps before battle. Ivar’s eyes circled the banquet hall trying to determine which way she’d enter. Rollo was a bit amused by this and so was Floki. They recognized that this was Ivar’s first real encounter with a woman who wasn’t a slave. Rollo thought of Ragnar and how he acted when he first met Lagertha. Ragnar wouldn’t even eat that night at the hall, only drowning his fears in more and more mead before getting sick on Rollo’s lap. Lagertha thought this endearing and agreed to meet Ragnar again another night without mead involved. Floki’s mind went to Helga and when they first met. Floki’s throat became dry as his thoughts ran wild about Helga. She was gone and he did his best to bury his sadness. 

The guards pounded their spears and announced the maids carrying trays of food and pitchers of wine. They filled the goblets to brim and laid the trays before the northmen. Sigurd and Hvitserk both reached for the maids’ asses and tugged at their tunics. Ubbe wanted to eat first before making a fool of himself as his brothers were doing. Only Ivar ignored the giggling and flirtations from the Greek women, fawning over their guests. 

Another pounding from the guards and then entered Empress Theodora. Her gown was gold and embroidered with golden flowers. Her brown hair was down, reaching over her breasts. She wore black powders around her eyes making them more pronounced. Ivar felt his heart race even more as she slowly walked towards him, placing herself at his side. He forgot to smile but remembered once he saw her smile cut across her face. 

Theodora’s eyes then turned to Rollo, “All is well I hope?”

“Yes, Majesty,” Rollo nodded his head in respect. 

Theodora then grabbed her wine goblet and summoned a servant with her hand to fill her cup. She then motioned for Ivar to start eating as she took sips of her wine. Ivar looked to Rollo to see if he was eating and noticed all his brothers were gorging themselves. Sigurd had a woman on his lap while Ubbe had two, but Hvitserk grabbed for the one on Ubbe’s right. Floki shooed the women who tried to flirt with him. He didn’t need to speak their language to understand that they wanted a night with a Viking. Bjorn hesitated the women’s advances but soon gave up once he saw all his brothers were paired off. 

Ivar took small bites of the meat, breaking them with his fingers like a small boy and smelling it before eating it. Theodora giggled at this while still sipping her wine, foolishly without eating anything and began to feel its effects. 

Theodora watched her guests enjoy themselves at her banquet. Soon musicians were summoned and the Greek women encouraged the Vikings to dance. Floki sat stubbornly and watched the sons of Ragnar act like idiots, spilling their wine and drunkenly moving to this strange music. 

“Does Ivar enjoy the music?” she asked Rollo who was taking another bite of the food. Ivar turned his head to her at hearing his name. Ivar then turned to his uncle to wait for the translation. Rollo swallowed his food hard before asking Ivar the question. 

“Its fine,” Ivar responded quickly, and Rollo translated. This is how most of the dinner continued, Theodora asking benign questions to gage Ivar’s personality and both waiting in anticipation. She asked all the questions but had hoped Ivar would muster up a few and never did. Finally, Theodora asked, “Is Ivar married?”

Rollo then turned to his nephew, “She wants to know if you’re married.”

Ivar’s face lit up at this question, “No, tell her I’m not.” Ivar sipped his wine watching her reaction when she heard the answer and smiled when her face changed. She placed one hand on his knee, making its way up his thigh. He couldn’t feel her hand at the knee but could feel it when it landed on his crotch. Ivar felt the blood rushing to his cock and waiting for her hand to grab hold. 

“Does he have a woman waiting for him?” she asked, keeping her eyes on Ivar. Rollo translated to Ivar. He shook his head, “I have no woman.” 

Theodora didn’t wait for Rollo to translate for she understood a shaking head. At this Theodora kissed Ivar softly, holding his face in her hands. His lips were dry and cracked from the sea and she could still taste the salt but she didn’t mind it. To her, he tasted delicious. 

At this the celebration seemed to stop as Ivar’s brothers watched the Byzantine Empress kiss their crippled brother. Floki was happy for Ivar, his nearly adopted son, finally being noticed by a woman. Rollo, too, felt proud of his youngest nephew and knew Ragnar was toasting to his son from Valhalla. 

Ivar felt his face becoming flushed as Theodora ended the kiss. She still held onto to his face and Ivar licked his lips, tasting the wine and smelling her perfumed face. She released him and stood up, exiting the dining hall but turning back to Rollo,

“You both are to join me in my bedchamber.”

Ivar’s head was in daze, he felt drunk and sick and excited all at once.

“What did she say? Rollo, tell me!” Ivar pleaded grabbing his uncle’s shoulder.

“She wants you in her bedchamber and I’m to join you.”

Sigurd laughed joined by Ubbe and Hvitserk. Bjorn smiled but said nothing keeping his attentions to the bare breasted Greek maid straddling him. 

Floki responded immediately at seeing Ivar’s disappointment, “She probably needs Rollo to translate for her and then he’ll be asked to leave. Her only interest is in you, Ivar. Think logically for a moment.” 

Ivar nodded, “You’re probably right, Floki. Did she say when to follow her?”

“I think she meant now,” Rollo replied.

Ivar slapped his open hand on the table, “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy-tiems promised are in the next chapter ;)  
> Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in Translation with Sex-tiems. Theodora finally conquers Ivar.

Chapter 5 

Empress Theodora quickly changed into her nightwear while awaiting Ivar the Boneless and his uncle Rollo, the Duke of Normandy. She only needed the duke there to translate a few phrases for her and then he’d leave. Theodora felt exhilarated. It had been a long time since she’d have a man in her bed. Ivar caught her eye not because he’s crippled but because of how he presented himself despite being crippled. 

A soft knock at the door and then the guards carried Ivar by his arms and Rollo followed suit. The guards placed Ivar on the chair besides the open windows. A light breeze flowed in and moved the silk curtains. Ivar could smell incense burning and candles lit the room. 

Theodora stepped forward, “Rollo, I only need your assistance for a few moments. You will be asking Ivar somewhat embarrassing questions that I need answered before I can proceed. Understood?”

“Understood, Majesty.” Rollo felt awkward being the facilitator to his nephew’s first sexual encounter.

Ivar sat in anticipation as Rollo explained what the Empress said. Ivar did his best to contain the excitement he felt. “Ask me anything,” he replied in a low soft voice.  
“Has Ivar been with any women before?” she asked. For her virginity wasn’t important but she wanted to be sure he knew what was expected in sex. 

“Have you been with a woman before, Ivar?”

“Only once,” he answered, steering his eyes away from Theodora. He felt embarrassed and knew there was no point in lying since Rollo knew the truth and could tell her regardless. Rollo translated and the Empress nodded. She could see Ivar’s shame. She walked to him and took the chair beside him, taking his hands into hers. She then kisses his hands, wanting to reassure him he was no less of a man. Ivar began to relax more, something about her touch gave him peace. He rubbed his thumbs against hers and kept his eyes on her. There was a silence between them for a moment, but was broken again by Theodora’s question.

“Can he get his cock hard?” she asked plainly. Theodora felt no disgust in discussing the act of sex. Rollo could feel his cheeks become warm and cleared his throat before asking his nephew. Ivar’s eyebrows scrunched up in anger and he bit his lips, looking away from her while she still held onto to his hands. 

“Yes, I can. But with the woman she said it wasn’t good enough to fill her.”

Rollo translated and Theodora’s face filled with sympathy. She kissed his hands once more before letting go and began touching his hair and face. She ran her thumb against his cheek and brought him into another kiss. Ivar felt more confident in this kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and pushed his tongue to her lips which she opened without hesitation. Ivar deepened the kiss by grabbing her face. Theodora suddenly broke the kiss and asked Rollo to help Ivar onto to her bed.

“Then you can leave.” 

Ivar wrapped his arm around Rollo’s neck as his uncle dragged him to her bed, placing him at the edge so he could lift himself with his arms. Rollo bowed once more to the Empress before rushing to the door, leaving the two alone. 

Ivar shifted his weight on the bed to lift his crippled legs watching as Theodora approached him. Her facial expression was so different from Margrethe’s. She desired Ivar and wasn’t being forced to do this by his brothers. Theodora crawled on her bed on all fours to reach him. Ivar sat up against her pillows as she placed her legs over each side to straddle him. He reached out to her face and kissed her, while the other arm wrapped around her waist, making its way down to her ass. Theodora began to tug at his shirts and broke the kiss to get a better grip of them. As she started to undo them Ivar became impatient and started kissing her again. She gently pushed him from her as she finally opened the last notch to free his chest. Ivar furiously took them off throwing them to the side and grabbed hold of Theodora once again and locked his mouth on hers. 

Theodora could feel his cock growing as she grinded up against him. Ivar’s tongue made its way down her neck, taking small bites that made her whimper. She reached her hand to his crotch to undo his pants as before. She rubbed her hand against him to tease him but also get a feel of how hard he was. Ivar loved the way she touched him, he moaned into her neck as she continued to grind and tease him, validating his manhood could get hard enough for a woman. Theodora gently pushed him against the pillows as she lowered herself to release his cock. 

Ivar watched her intently as his cock was freed and in her hands. He waited for her to react cruelly as Margrethe did but instead Theodora looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled before taking it into her mouth. Ivar was caught by surprise. He had no idea a woman could do that. His eyes rolled back and he moaned softly as Theodora teased the head of his cock with her tongue and tugging at his balls. Theodora loved this the most as it gave her full power over Ivar. He was at her mercy. She bobbed her head up and down, lapping up the pre-cum from the head and swallowing it. Ivar closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she continued to blow him. He would place one hand on her head to push her down further but she swatted it away. Ivar then reached for her breast, sliding underneath her gown and squeezed tightly. She could feel him getting ready to finish and she stopped. He wasn’t going to come yet. 

Theodora lifted her head wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Ivar was upset as he was so close to finishing. He grabbed Theodora by her shirt and torn it open to release both breasts. He took one in his mouth and began to suckle, biting at her nipple and making her cry out in pain. Theodora took one of his hands guided it to her wetness. Ivar took to her instructions and fingered her. She rocked against his hand as Ivar continued to switch between her breasts, suckling and biting them, leaving a trail of bruised bite marks. He took a moment to examine what he left and smiled. Ivar looked at Theodora’s face seeing her pleasure. He could satisfy a woman. Theodora bucked against his hand as she came, losing her voice in her orgasm and slumped her head forward to meet his. Ivar knew what happened as he had heard other women make a similar noise when would spy on his brothers. He kissed her gently on the forehead before reaching her mouth again. 

Theodora was satisfied but Ivar wasn’t yet. She straightened herself up before lowering into Ivar’s cock. He moaned softly holding firm her waist and guiding her rhythm. Theodora held the bedframe as she increased her rhythm. Ivar squeezed her ass cheeks and slapped them, instructing her to go faster. She bucked harder and harder until his release came. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her down with him as he continued to pump his seed into her and slid down onto his back. 

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breaths and laughing. None of them could say anything they’d understand. Theodora wanted to tell Ivar that was a man and not be discouraged from one bad encounter with a woman. Ivar wanted to tell Theodora how much she meant to him for not treating him as just a cripple to be pity-fucked. Instead they laid in each other’s embrace for a while longer. 

Theodora then rolled off to the side and went to pour two cups of wine. She handed one to Ivar while she sat at the edge drinking hers. The agreed silence between them was short lived as Ivar downed his cup and patted his chest, telling her to lay her head on it. Theodora chugged her wine and did as instructed. She lay on top of him with her head on his chest. Ivar gently ran his fingers through her hair telling her things in his language. He was thanking her and telling her how beautiful she was but it was lost in translation. Still, Theodora could tell from the tone of his voice what he was saying. Soon sleep caught up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter planned. Tell me what ya'll think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finale. Was Ivar truly conquered by the Empress?

Chapter 6

Dawn arrived. Sunlight landed on Ivar’s face and his eyes fluttered open. He found Theodora still in bed with him, asleep facing away from him but his arm still wrapped around her waist. Her ass was pressed against him and he felt himself becoming aroused again. Ivar rubbed himself against her, while burying his nose in her brown hair. He smelled the incense that burned during the night and remembered their love-making. Ivar was finally conquered by a woman. He pressed his lips to her ear and kissed it then taking small nibbles and feeling himself becoming harder. 

Ivar reached for her cunt, removing the blankets and finding the slit. He fingered her slowly, stirring Theodora awake. She moaned softly, realizing that she wasn’t dreaming and turned her head to see Ivar smiling. She touched his face and brought it to hers, and kissed him deeply. Ivar’s tongue danced against hers as he increased his fingers’ thrusts into her. Theodora’s soft moans became louder as she grinded against his hand. She never broke her contact with him as she bucked harder against him and felt the release of her orgasm. Ivar pulled out his fingers and licked them to get a taste of her. Theodora smiled and kissed him in return. She could still feel his hard cock against her and pulled him atop of her. Though his legs were useless, Ivar used his upper-arm strength to drag himself over Theodora. Soon flashbacks to his failed encounter with Margrethe flooded his mind and felt his erection weaken. Theodora saw the change his face and grabbed him with both hands. Her eyes met his and she whispered, “Theodora.”

Ivar understood her name and her intention. She wasn’t Margrethe. She took him into her bed because she wanted him. Ivar nodded and repeated, “Theodora.” He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around him, guiding his cock to her wetness. 

Ivar pulled back from the kiss as he entered her cunt, humming softly into her neck. Using his arms Ivar started to thrust into her with the help of her legs holding around him as further support. Theodora’s arms also held onto to his back as he continued to thrust, softly at first and then harder with confidence. Ivar’s head was buried in her neck as he fucked her, biting her soft, pale skin, leaving more marks. He wanted to make her his own, leaving proof of his prowess with a woman. 

Theodora cried out with each thrust while Ivar grunted, spilling himself into her. His arms still held him atop Theodora but gave way and he fell on her body. Still inside her, Theodora used her muscles and squeezed Ivar’s cock, making him squirm. Ivar lifted his head from her neck and stared at her. 

‘Why was she doing this?’ he wondered. What was her goal with him? Was Ivar a notch on her belt of conquests? Ivar didn’t like these intrusive thoughts in his moment of afterglow.   
A knock at the door was broke Ivar’s thoughts and Theodora quickly pushed Ivar off her, sat up and called forth her maids to enter. Ivar laid still in her bed as he watched the maids bring in trays of food and goblets. Theodora barked orders to leave them at the end of the bed. 

Ivar enjoyed seeing the empress command her underlings, watching her face become serious and her voice hardened. In a quick flash, Ivar could feel himself becoming aroused again but waited for the maids to leave. 

Ivar smelled the cooked meats and his stomach growled in response. Theodora laughed and patted his stomach, saying something in her Medieval Greek he didn’t understand but in a childish tone. She crawled over and dragged the trays to them, allowing Ivar to choose which foods he wanted first. They ate in silence. Ivar gorged himself, tearing the bread loafs and shoveling the cooked meats into his mouth, not realizing that Theodora watched the northern barbarian eat without any manners. Sex had left him without energy and he wanted another round with her before she would have to leave the bed. 

Theodora carefully watched Ivar as she ate. She rubbed her throbbing neck, knowing the bruises would soon be visible. After Ivar finished stuffing himself he looked at Theodora who was no doubt in disbelief at his poor table manners, at least by her standards. Ivar took a deep breath and belched. Theodora nearly choked on her wine, coughing loudly as she swallowed it hard. She finally caught her breath and laughed. She pitched Ivar’s forearm and called him a pig in Greek, over and over. Ivar swatted her hand and grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her to him. His devilish grin won over Theodora and she knew the young northmen wanted another go. 

Suddenly there was another knock at her chamber. Theodora rolled her eyes and shouted, “What is it this time?”

A guard responded, “Majesty, the Duke of Normandy is here. He says the other northmen are becoming restless and have damaged their quarters in frustration.”

Ivar watched Theodora’s face to see if he could read what was going on. She sighed and left the bed they shared. She quickly grabbed a garment left on the floor to wrap herself before allowing the guard to allow Rollo in. Ivar stared at his uncle as he entered the imperial bedchamber.

Rollo bowed, “Majesty, please forgive my intrusion. My fellow countrymen are tired and wish to be united with their brother and be granted safe passage back to their homeland.”  
“Could this not wait another hour or so? You have ruined my appetite.” Theodora’s voice was unforgiving. Ivar could sense the tension and reveled in watching Rollo negotiate with the empress. Ivar sat up in the bed and sipped his wine, very much entertained. 

“Apologies, Majesty. Please know I would not interrupt if it were not vital that Ivar be reunited with his brothers. They fear you mean to steal him for yourself, maybe as a hostage.”

Theodora laughed, while Rollo looked to his nephew. Ivar could tell something serious was happening and asked his uncle, “What has happened?” 

The Empress turned to Ivar, not knowing their language made her wary, and she worried of a scheme to harm her. 

“Bjorn and the others fear you are being held hostage. They have damaged the rooms and demanded to see you safe and alive.”

Ivar scoffed, “Well, as you can see I am alive. As for being held hostage, you’d have to ask Theodora.”

At hearing her name, her unease grew further. Theodora had heard rumors of Danes raiding the Kingdom of Wessex in England and even the failed raid of Paris. She thought by welcoming them into her empire and offering them goods she could persuade them to not attack her lands. Perhaps she was wrong. 

Ivar continued, “Besides, if I were to be held hostage I’d rather have a beautiful empress be my captor as she rides my cock, night after night.”

Rollo sighed, “Ivar, I will ask the empress to grant us boat to leave here as soon as possible. Do not sour our relationship with her.”

“Our relationship? You mean my relationship. I won her over, not you. I am her conqueror. She will listen to my demands.”

“You don’t even speak her language!” Rollo screamed. 

At this, Theodora had had enough and ordered her guards to enter and surround Rollo with their spears at his throat. Ivar’s guard when up as he watched Theodora give commands to another guard who punched Rollo in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. 

She walked to Rollo, “What are you planning? I have had stories of Danes raiding the shorelines and cities of Francia. Was Ivar a ploy to weaken my guard so you could alert your other ships to attack the capital?”

Rollo coughed as he rose up, “No, Majesty. They only wanted their brother. I swear to you on the Holy Cross.”

“You’re Viking, you’re no Christian. Why should I take your sworn word?” 

“I have no reason to lie to you. We only demand Ivar return with us on a boat back to our country. That is all.” 

Ivar watched intensely, trying to determine what they were arguing about. Clearly, she lost her trust in him but why? Maybe she felt threatened by them. Ivar knew nothing in her tongue to convince her otherwise, only her name and so he called out, “Theodora.”

She turned and saw Ivar shake his head. Theodora ordered her guards to release Rollo, and commanded that they take him and Ivar back to the others. The guards grabbed Ivar by his arms and he struggled as they dragged him out as he screamed her name over and over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rollo and Ivar were thrown into the bedchamber where the other northmen were held. Ivar was still naked and Floki quickly came to his aid with a blanket to cover him.   
Bjorn stepped forward, “Ivar! Are you hurt? What happened last night?”

Ubbe stood beside Bjorn, “We began to worry when they did not bring you back. That maybe you were as hostage.”

“No, you idiots! I was fucking her! Theodora trusted me and actually wanted my company. Nothing more. She wasn’t holding me against my will. And now you’ve all ruined it!”  
Bjorn was in shock, as were the others. Ivar was embarrassed and enraged. “You all thought that because I am a cripple no woman would ever want me and yet you all saw her actions towards me. She wanted me in her bed and not as hostage. We will be even lucky to leave here alive now thanks to your stupidity.” 

A guard abruptly entered the bedchamber. said something to Rollo and left in great haste. Rollo turned back to his nephews.  
“We leave by evening. She’s granted us a boat.” 

“Odin be praised,” responded Floki, slapping Ivar on the back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The northmen were escorted to the docks of the capital. Floki once more, as surrogate father to Ivar, carried him. There stood Empress Theodora surrounded by heavily guarded soldiers ready at a moment’s notice to strike. She wore the imperial crown of the Byzantines, her gown flowed in the sea breeze and her face was hard. She watched as the northmen enter the boat, fully supplied for at least three weeks, just enough to reach Francia’s coasts. 

Ivar saw Theodora’s hardness and knew she felt suspicious of him. Floki placed Ivar on the dock to help the others in preparing the boat. Ivar watched his brothers prepare the sails and make final preparations. He turned back to Theodora, her face still unchanged. Ivar felt tightness in his chest, as if something struck him there. He did not like this feeling. Was it heartbreak? Ivar decided he did not want to leave Byzantine like this. He crawled with intensity to her, knowing full well the soldiers would kill him.

Theodora yelled at them to stand down, allowing Ivar to reach her. Ivar laid at her feet, blue eyes full of the same rage she saw when he first arrived. Theodora knew Ivar would accomplish much in the years to come. 

“Ivar,” she said leaning down to him. For the last time, Theodora took Ivar’s face into her hands and his hand touched hers, feeling her skin. He wanted to savor the moment. Ivar saw her eyes well with tears, as they began to roll down her cheeks. Ivar knew they were never to see each other again on friendly terms. Next time he’d lay eyes on the Byzantine Empire, it would be as an invader. Ivar kissed her mouth softly.

Theodora pulled back and kissed his forehead. She stood up and watched as his brothers Ubbe and Sigurd carried Ivar onto to the boat. 

Empress Theodora did not watch the boat leave the dock. From the deck, Ivar watched her leave with her soldiers back to the palace. He prayed to see her again but knew it was unlikely to ever occur. Ivar’s heart swelled and he knew he loved her. 

As Ragnar’s sons embarked back home, they swapped stories of the women they conquered in Greece, how they wished they could have brought a few back as slaves. Rollo nursed his bruised stomach, as Floki watched the youngest of Ragnar’s sons. Ivar stayed quiet, planning for another raid and to take the empire and its empress as his own.

END


End file.
